Kagome's Roommate
by Phaedairu
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru find out what it's like to share accommodations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & AN**: So this is my new story called Kagome's Roommate. Original title, right? It's a drabble series based off of Kagome Yuki Niwa's Weekly Word Prompts on Dokuga. Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! I don't own Inuyasha! :)

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Unbearable

**Word Count**: 125

After a long, tiring day at work, all Kagome wanted to do was come home to her warm apartment, a romance novel and a bottle of wine. Ever since Sesshoumaru had become her roommate, however, coming home was no longer the one pleasurable thing she looked forward to every day.

Sesshoumaru was having his apartment refurbished and Kagome offered for him to stay with her until it was finished. Something she didn't count on was that Sesshoumaru had basically become a second job. He demanded that she cook for him, clean for him and, worst of all, do his laundry. Sesshoumaru was very strict when it came to hygiene, so his clothes were perfectly clean, but Kagome found that washing Sesshoumaru's underwear was absolutely unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)

**Prompt**: Alarm

**Word Count**: 200

Buzz!

Kagome stirred a little at the loud sound next to her ear. Her eyes flickered open and glared at the phone on her bedside table. She had an idea of who was waking her up at this hour, which made her even more reluctant to answer. Today was her day off and she would be damned if Sesshoumaru would irritate her today with his constant demands.

She picked up the phone with a mischievous smile and flipped it open. "Sesshoumaru, you're awake. Why don't you go put on a pot of coffee and start breakfast? It's my day off so you get to be the slave today."

"What is this you speak of? How dare you tell the great Sesshoumaru to do something!"

Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "I'll wash all of your white shirts with my pink clothes the next time I do laundry."

Almost immediately after she said that, Sesshoumaru came into her room with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He set it on her bedside table and gave her a glare that would paralyze anyone with fear. Kagome, however, just gave him a wink and said, "I knew you'd see it my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading & reviewing! :)

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Glow

**Word Count**: 150

Kagome desperately needed a vacation. She'd started working more hours at the library to pay her bills and having Sesshoumaru staying with her had pushed her over the edge. One night, while Sesshoumaru was waiting for dinner to be served, Kagome turned away from the oven and smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru, I've decided that we're going on vacation tomorrow!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman with a curious glance. "A vacation? What exactly is that?"

Kagome was shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her stoically. "This Sesshoumaru does not kid."

"Oh, of course not." Kagome said with a teasing lilt. "A vacation is when you take off work and go places for a awhile." Seeing the unconvinced look on Sesshoumaru's face, Kagome pulled a brochure out of her apron.

"We're going to… Hawaii!" Kagome squealed with delight.

Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly say no to the glowing woman standing beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Shimmer

**Word Count**: 100

Kagome had practically forced Sesshoumaru into not only going on vacation with her, but into paying for it as well.

He managed to let her drag him to the beach. At night. When there were lovers all around them.

Kagome sat on the sand, patting the ground beside her. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru sat and looked over at Kagome, who was watching the ocean. Her face was bright with a happiness and peacefulness that Sesshoumaru himself had never experienced. He discovered that he liked the way her eyes shimmered and could not stop looking at her for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review if you want telling me what you thought! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It's much appreciated :)

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Ocean

**Word Count**: 100

Walking along the beautiful beaches of Hawaii on a sunny day was not what Sesshoumaru would call 'enjoyable'. He preferred being in his office making sure his company was running the way it should. Kagome, on the other hand, found it annoyingly enjoyable.

They had been walking along the shore when suddenly Kagome skipped towards the ocean and kicked water at him. Sesshoumaru stopped to glare at her and dared her silently to do it again.

Kagome seemed to be the one person on the planet that was not afraid of Sesshoumaru, and he did not like it one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! Whoop whoop another chapter! Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review saying what you thought! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Popsicle

**Word Count**: 125

After their journey along the shores, Sesshoumaru finally managed to get Kagome to stay indoors for a change. Unfortunately for him, Kagome was even worse company inside than she was out.

Every few minutes, she would ask Sesshoumaru what he was doing on his laptop and every time, he'd say the same thing. Still she never failed to ask, and finally after what felt like the hundredth time, he got up, grabbed a Popsicle and shoved it not so politely in her mouth.

This effectively shut Kagome up for a few minutes, but made the rest of Sesshoumaru's afternoon quite uncomfortable. Kagome was not happy with Sesshoumaru, and the way she ate the Popsicle proved that she knew how to disturb him even without talking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! Sorry for the slightly late chapter! I've been a tad busy and starting to get sick as well, boo! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review to tell me what you thought of it! :) Thanks!

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Sand

**Word Count**: 100

Kagome was getting extremely bored watching Sesshoumaru type away on his laptop so she announced that she was heading to the beach.

Without Sesshoumaru looming behind her, she received a lot of attention from men. One guy covered in sand sauntered up to her and tried to ask her out.

He didn't get very far because Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared and threatened to shove sand somewhere that would be most uncomfortable if he didn't leave her alone. The guy scrambled off before she could apologize. Kagome turned and glared at Sesshoumaru, but secretly she was pleased that he cared about her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & AN**: I don't own Inuyasha! Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! I appreciate it SO much! To Zani: Thanks for reviewing! I can't make the chapters longer on this story, sorry! This is a drabble series so the chapters won't be longer than 500 words at the most. And since I'm using prompts from a challenge over on Dokuga, there's a set word limit for each chapter that it challenges me to abide by. Smaller chapters help me update more and faster, also. I'm sorry that the small chapters are not to your liking, but hopefully you'll still like the story? I'm thinking about adding a few more characters in soon, perhaps a love rival or something! Hope this satisfies your question and please don't hesitate to review in the future telling me what you think. That goes for all of y'all! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

*Updates for this story will mostly be daily.

**Prompt**: Rain

**Word Count**: 125

Kagome was thankful to be home except that it was raining when they arrived at her apartment. Sesshoumaru grabbed their luggage out of the cab while Kagome held the umbrella. The rain soaked them anyways, and when they tumbled inside, Kagome was soaked.

"So, Sesshoumaru, did you enjoy your very first vacation?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. "I found it most educating."

Kagome started to ask what he meant but before she could, Sesshoumaru reached up and brushed her cheek lightly and then walked down the hall towards his room. He stopped at his door and turned around. "Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome was barely able to get out "goodnight" before his door closed, leaving her alone in the hallway, wet and confused.


End file.
